1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to games, and in particular, to a game having a game object which is capable of remembering its own previous movements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Electronic games are known, for example, the electronic keyboard game disclosed in United States Letters Patent Application Ser. No. 834,643 filed Sept. 19, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,087, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This game apparatus discloses an arrangement in which the keys of a keyboard are associated with a tone or light and the device utilizes a minicomputer to generate a sequence of tones each associated with one of the key switches on the keyboard. If the participant correctly repeats the sequence the machine adds another event to the sequence and plays the sequence again which must then be repeated by the participant. Also, electronically controlled games simulating the well known game of "Battleship" are known wherein a microprocessor is employed to store the secret location of each player's battleship and to provide an indication when the opposing player's keyboard selection of areas sinks the battleship.
While these electronic games provide a great deal of amusement, they have not generally provided a game wherein the game object itself is movable to discrete positions and capable of identifying and storing the various positions to which it is moved.